HSC : A Very Happy Christmas To You!
by Basileus
Summary: Cynthia's not exactly sure why Christmas is not going the way it's supposed to in Hufflepuff Den, but Andromeda might have something to do with it. Rating is probably too high.


Hufflepuff Study Circle 2 : "A Very Happy Christmas to You!"

Just a tidbit that walked into my head one day… 

_Everyone [excepting characters you don't recognize belongs to JK Rowling._

_Ta._

_Reviews are nice._

"Andromeda Black…" I said slowly, staring at my friend. "_What_ are Slytherins doing in the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

Indeed, the four boys sitting on the middle of our _Very Best Yellow Guest Couch_ were sporting a **Snake Crest** each and black robes.

Andromeda shrugged. "Visiting?"

"'Cissa kicked us out of our Common Room," Lucius Malfoy informed me gravely. "So we decided to come visit her best cousin, Andromeda," Here, he gave a small regal bow to a beaming Andi. "And see how she was doing on this fine evening." And he tossed his pretty pale silk blonde head over like _that_.

I scowled.

"In other words," Severus Snape hissed, looking a lot like an irritated bat at the moment, "He decided to sulk for a while and dragged us along."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted an affirmative, the great massive boulders they are.

Lucius glared.

"Aww, Sevvie, don't be so mean!" Andromeda pouted.

"Don't call me that!" 'Sevvie' sneered.

I twitched. "That does not explain why you are all currently wet and dripping water onto the carpet and my priceless copy of _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_!"

All four Slytherins suddenly looked quite nervous, I'm pleased to add, and scooted farther away from _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. Good.

"Lucius attempted to sneak a peek at his Christmas present from Narcissa and wrangled us into helping. She threw a water jug at us." Snape explained, now wringing out his right sleeve.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly. "Wet." Grunted Goyle. "'Cissa." Grunted Crabbe.

At that very moment, Alice stumbled from the tunnel leading to the dormitories into the Common Room with an armful of decorative tinsel and managed to heave it all on top of Malfoy and Company by tripping over the carpet.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She cried with the enthusiam of Dumbledore finding a Sherbert Lemon. A second later, she took a closer look at the wriggling mass of glittery green.

"Cynthia! What are Slytherins doing in our Common Room? And Malfoy, no less!"

"Apparently, Narcissa Black kicked them out of their dungeons and they situated themselves here by persuading Andromeda, who's notorious for taking home strays, to stay." I replied, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Hey! I _do_ not take home strays!" Andi yelled from across the room.

Alice took a moment to sort out my sentence before helping Snape disentangle his hair from a particularly spiky tinsel bit. "Oh."

When everyone managed to un-tinsel-fythemselves, and I retreived my damp _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_, the Slytherins took a good look at our Common Room and Malfoy articulately said,

"Uh."

I smirked as they stared around our _very _festive living quarters. Bertha Jorkins, being useful for once, had conjoured non melting snow to drape over corners and shelves. With the help of Professor Sprout, Xenophilius Lovegood at graciously extracted several quaking Flutterby Bushes from the Greenhouses, planted them on the room, and practically drowned them in ornaments. I did my part by lining the ceiling with a dozen golden baubles and floating silver bubbles. Andromeda charmed the badgers on our hangings to pull a Saint Nicolas hat on, and off.

All together, it was an impressive display. If it wasn't for the great puddles of water littering our carpet, it would've been perfect. Bah.

"Christmas not familiar to you?" I asked snidely. "Or are Slytherins just allergic to happy holidays of any kind?"

"Very funny, Stafford." Snape scowled and adjusted his sodden robes, drawing himself up to his full five foot three. "You Hufflepuffs are all downtrodden buggers with entirely too cheerful attitudes, so you shouldn't be talking."

"Hey!" Andromeda shouted, now waving a poker in Snape's general direction.

"That's the way, Snape." Lucius lazily grinned, though it slid off his face satisfyingly fast when I glared at him.

"Whereas, Slytherins are just a couple of cold-hearted Death Eaters in the making, and the only reason I'm letting you stay in our Common Room without bashing you out using _Confringo _is that Andi is a very good **Friend**, something else which is foreign to you, I suspect." I snapped back.

After a _**Long, Tense Pause**_, Alice unearthed a box of chocolate from underneath the _Second Best Yellow Couch_, and opened it.

"Frog, anyone?"

------------------------------------------------

_Confringo - _Blasting Curse


End file.
